bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Motomeru
| image = | race = | birthplace = West District 80 | birthday = October 4th | age = 18 in appearances | gender = Male | height = 180.34 cm (5'11) | weight = 77kg (154 lbs). | eyes = Hazel | hair = Black | blood type = ??? | affiliation = | team = | previous team = | marital status = Complicated | education = | shikai = Sukima (隙間, Void) | bankai = Sukima no Tabeta (隙間の食べVoid of Devouring) }} Takeshi Motomeru (たけしモトメルー, Motomeru Takeshi) is the 3rd Seat, of the , currently in charge of the Detention Center in the . His captain is . Appearance One of the most distinguishing features about Takeshi is the clothing he continues to wear, despite the fact his captain demands that he dress up in the normal attire. Takeshi claimed to those around him that he acquired the outfit after a certain event but he refuses to clarify as to what it was to those around him, even his captain. He is also above average in height and is continuing to grow as he hasn't hit his prime yet. His zanpaktou, in the form of a wakizashi, is kept around his lower back, just like his captain. Personality When he was younger, Takeshi was always too himself and rarely hung out with other residents, this was mainly because of the circumstances around his birth. Even though he was shunned by many of the other residents he still managed to put up a smile and never gave a rude remark towards them. This was nothing but an act though as when he could find moments to himself he would usually break down and cry quietly to himself, questioning why he was ever born. Whenever someone needed help he would continue to volunteer until the person would give-in or chase him away. When Takeshi learned about being rescued by Shinigami, he decided to become a Shinigami himself hoping that he may be able to prevent a similar fate befalling on someone else. As a teenager, Takeshi is calculating, calm, and strong-willed. Regardless of how many years that passed, he still has a kind heart and acts impulsive outside battle, mainly when it comes to hanging out with those he knows he tends to, "sneak his way in the group". Despite the fact he loved hanging out with others he will usually throw away such activities if any duties arise, even if they are ones not part of his Division ; this usually leads to some trouble but one way or another Takeshi will somehow join and help the Division that is on duty. During his time at Shin'ō Academy, Takeshi was one of the students who originally started off slow. His hatred of being looked down on drove him to become a genius in the academy, and soon enough people began to recognize him. Takeshi usually remembers people if given a physical description; although he is capable of remembering people from their name alone, it does take him a bit longer to recall. Takeshi views anyone who uses their intellect to outright mock or harm anyone to be trash, he shows a clear sign of this towards when he learned about his past experiments on his own division. When it comes to gender he will clearly state that males are naturally stronger, physically, but will admit that females have a higher pain tolerance, noting to child birth. Regardless of his views he does see the genders equal but in their own ways. Takeshi also seems to have no problem looking at any gender in the nude but this was developed during his time with the 4th Division. Takeshi is usually respectful towards his superiors but if it's someone like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who's very existence goes against what he believes, he will refuse smiling towards them and even give off a killing intent towards them. Usually this behavior is settled by his captain Sui-Feng, who even states that, "even she wouldn't want to fight him in his angered state". While in combat Takeshi will throw away honor if it means victory. Being brought up mainly in the 2nd Division he has learned to strike fast and hard if given the chance. If a simple duel is initiated from one of his allies, he will throw away the notion of ending the fight quickly and take his time with his opponent. Enemies that he comes across that tend to be, "talkative", he will usually tune out and continue their fight; this is mainly because he doesn't wish to 'understand' someone who would cause chaos. The only times he will listen to someone is through his fist and sword. Whenever he comes into contact with an opponent that is equal or greater then himself he tends to understand their feelings more and depending on what he learns he will actually decide to listen to what his opponent has to say or continue to tune them out. Takashi will gladly teamup against an opponent with greater numbers if it ensures peace but if the enemy manages to somehow earn his respect, he will insist that he finishes the fight alone. History Takeshi was born on October 4th in Rukongai, in the 80th West District, sometime after . His parents were surprised that they had conceived a child as they were , souls that once came from the human world. Usually births in Soul Society happen within the lower districts where noble families can reside, so such a birth was considered gift to them. Soon after he was conceived, a group of hollows managed to invade the district and began their feast on the helpless residents. The father grabbed what he could in order to protect his wife, who was weak from the child-birth. The mother, in desperation, managed to put her child inside a dresser in their tiny home. The hollows quickly flew in and ate his father and mother. With their screams drowning out the sound of his cries, Takeshi was spared. Bleach OST Quotes Never Meant To Belong Here To Stay Hollowed Trivia *Takeshi is considered a "New Soul" as he was born in the afterlife. *Takeshi's apperance is based on Jude, from "Tales of Xillia". *Takeshi's "Advanced Growth Rate" seems to tie in with "Muscle memory" as he seems to learn things faster if he experiances it.